


Love you Twice Shame on me

by CatDcruz23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: Post Summerslam-I do love her, but sometimes her shadow  is too big for even our love to shine.





	Love you Twice Shame on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> I am new to the CharLynch fandom but not knew to Wrestling, just wanted to write this fic cause I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think. Love forever and always, CatD23

Love you Twice Shame on me

Becky POV:

I was on my way out of the arena; I had no desire to stay here longer than I needed to. To just stand around and watch everyone congratulate her…watch her have the championship photo shoot. This was supposed to be my time and I was not going to stand around and watch her have it…I couldn’t, not again. 

I was almost at my car when her voice rang out, loud and full of hurt. She knew that she could let it out because it was just the two of us in the parking lot. 

“HEY!” I stopped but kept my back to her, she hadn’t been the kind to attack me from behind in a while. “Why…Tell me why?”

I let go of my suitcase handle and slowly turned to face her, she was keeping her distance but she was still close enough for me to see the tears in her eyes. I had managed to throw on some sweats and a hoodie but she was still in her ring gear, her make up smudged from tears and sweat. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“I want you to explain to me why” 

I took a deep breath and turned my eyes away from her for a moment, a lot had changed about us in the last two years and I knew that attacking her was going to change it all back. I just couldn’t stop myself, I had always supported her but the first time I needed her to support me she took my spotlight instead. 

“That title-“

“Stop please stop, I don’t want to hear about the title or the match! I want to know why you threw us away…threw me away for one night of glory” 

I let out a scoff at that. 

“Is that all you think this is about? That one night of glory gives me the success I’ve been lacking in this place. It gives me a pedestal that others have to climb to. I worked so damn hard for that match and yet here you are holding my title” 

She glanced down at the title before shaking her head and looking up at me again. “These will come and go Becks, but we were forever” Finally a small tear rolled down her cheek. “I thought we were” 

“Oh give me a damn break” My voice stayed level but my anger grew. “Two years ago you kicked me in the back for that, back when I thought we were forever” I saw her falter slightly. “How easily this is forgotten right? You threw us away for that-“

“YEAH I DID” Her outburst cut me off, catching me off guard. “Then I worked so hard and tried my best to show you how sorry I was and to get back in your good graces. I did everything I could to show you that I do love you more than this title” 

Silence fell over us as she glanced down at her hand; my eyes followed her line of site. I was looking at the title but I knew she wasn’t.

“This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to end”

“Yeah you’re telling me” I said with a shake of my head. “I was supposed to be holding that and we were gonna finally celebrate my success”

“Jesus Becky, I mean we were supposed to still be together and in love” She looked up at me again with more tears streaming down. “You asked me to marry you last month”   
I had, the way Charlotte makes my heart jump made me realize a very long time ago that this woman is my soulmate. It didn’t matter anymore though; none of it, the slap I gave her today was a big final seal on that. 

“Did that mean nothing to you?” She asked as she let more tears spill. 

“Damn it Charlotte” I had to look away, seeing her break like that was melting my anger and I wasn’t ready to let go of it just yet. “I’m the one that asked; of course it meant something to me”

“Meant” From the corner of my eyes I saw her head drop, she still means something to me the word just slipped out. “Past tense, well you know what…You still fucking mean something to me” The fight in her voice was all gone, I changed a glance back at her. “I love you and you, for a very long time, have been above this to me” She lifted the title in her hand. “I wish that you could love me enough to put me above the title that the title didn’t mean more to you than us” 

How the fuck did we get here, I mean I know how, but there was nothing I could say in this moment. She took something I worked so hard for and I broke us for it…Took something from her that she wanted more than anything. So maybe there were things I could say, I just didn’t want to…Didn’t want to fix it. 

“You can have this back” She tucked the title under her arm and I watched her twist the engagement ring off her finger, I felt the twist in my heart at the same time but I made sure not to show it. She had a habit of making sure it was the first thing she put on after her matches, she must have done it out of instinct. “When you get the success that you want, and you will Becky I always said you would, I hope that it was worth us and I hope that you don’t spend your nights thinking about what could have been” 

With that she tossed the ring to my feet, I looked up and we locked eyes. She looked into my eyes for a while, almost praying that I would say something and fix this but there was no fixing this. She let out a sigh and turned away from me.

“Charlotte” She looked over her shoulder at me. “I’m coming for the title” 

She shook her head and I saw some more tears slip out. 

“You can have the title Becky, but I promise you that you’ll never have my heart again” 

With that she walked out to the parking lot and left me alone with my thoughts. I bent down and picked the ring up; I put it in my back pocket and headed to my car. Once I got in I unlocked my phone to get my GPS set up and I was greeted with the site of Charlotte and I as my background. It was the picture we had taken on our engagement night, Charlotte and I were sharing a kiss and she had her hand up showing off the ring. I do love her, but sometimes her shadow is too big for even our love to shine.


End file.
